<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Maylor】夏东海系列之交易（大兵罗泰勒×卖唱女梅梅，pwp） by Rhiannon1118</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487494">【Maylor】夏东海系列之交易（大兵罗泰勒×卖唱女梅梅，pwp）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannon1118/pseuds/Rhiannon1118'>Rhiannon1118</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>夏东海系列 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, 二战au, 天下第一, 月经文学, 梅妈做鸡, 闯红灯</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannon1118/pseuds/Rhiannon1118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>只剩一晚假期的罗泰勒急需做爱，但他身边的女人来了月经……</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian May/Roger Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>夏东海系列 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Maylor】夏东海系列之交易（大兵罗泰勒×卖唱女梅梅，pwp）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>如果你觉得这个故事似曾相识，说明你也看过玛琳黛德丽的《控方证人》。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1944年的春天，局势并没有因为美国人的到来而变得更好，起码对普通的英国人来说，物资仍然匮乏，经济持续低迷，孩子们仍在乡下避难，弟兄们还在前线厮杀，而女人们……</p><p>正在为自己公休假期的最后一晚寻个好去处的罗杰泰勒摸着黑走在路上，抱怨着伦敦战时的灯火管制。家家户户门窗紧闭，往往还要钉上木板防止屋内的光线泄露。路灯也形同虚设，“防止德军空袭”成了掩盖政府财政赤字的最后一块遮羞布。他的视力不太好，近视得很严重，又因为姑娘们不肯让眼镜挡住他的俊脸，每到晚上他往往要跟着感觉走，好在这样的夜晚关不住和他一样外出寻欢作乐的士兵以及家里缺少香烟、口香糖、巧克力、尼龙丝袜和男人的姑娘们。他只要听着周围越发难以忽视的，此起彼伏的嬉闹、调情乃至交合的声音，就知道自己离目的地越来越近了。</p><p>很明显，他的国家在这场战争中被打趴下了，下手最狠的不是德国人，他们的军舰和战斗机永远击不沉漂浮的英伦三岛。是美国，这一大洋彼岸的不列颠的盟友，用丰富的舶来品和好莱坞式的罗曼蒂克，掀开了无数因为贫匮和寂寞而矜持不再的英国女人的裙摆。</p><p>如果在入伍前他没有学医，此刻他可能会带着硬邦邦的老二直奔海德公园，夜晚幽会的男女只要两根香烟和一件军用夹克就能完成交易。但就如那些有夫之妇从不考虑战争结束后要如何跟归家的丈夫解释怀中新生婴儿的来历，这些大兵也从不考虑梅毒和尖锐湿疣会大大折损他们的战斗力，无论是在战场上还是在床上。</p><p>拐进一间由地下室改装的小酒馆，昏暗的烛火勉强照亮了墙上颜色暗淡的手绘海报，一个腿儿长得像卡通人物的女人抱着一把红色的木吉他，罗杰泰勒撇了撇嘴，打算进去碰碰运气。然而酒馆里狼多肉少，一开始仅剩的几个落单的姑娘们被罗杰泰勒的好皮相吸引，还愿意主动和他搭讪，然而很快便对他的诺福克口音失去了兴趣，转而投入后来的一批美国大兵的怀抱。</p><p>他点了瓶便宜的金酒独自嘬饮，百无聊赖地听着低矮的舞台上端坐着的那个女人一边弹吉他一边唱歌，即使酒馆里唯一的一盏聚光灯正打在她身上，这个女人也毫不惹眼，素着一张姿色平平的脸，用柔和的嗓音哼着让人昏昏欲睡的歌。她和门口海报上那副甩着卷发露着大腿的样子相去甚远，如果工商局还在正常运转，罗杰泰勒简直想写信举报这家酒馆的欺诈行为。</p><p>“嗨，长颈鹿小姐！为什么不把你的长裙子撩起来给我们看看你的大腿呢！”一个操着纽约口音的大兵率先起哄，而这个看上去精神颇为不振的卖唱歌手不为所动，她在这种风月场所里仍不解风情地板着一张脸，甚至还收拢了长到脚踝的裙摆，对骚扰视而不见。她清了清嗓子，手指在琴弦上轻扫，换了个和弦。</p><p>“我们花钱不是来听摇篮曲的！快给我们看看大腿！”另一个操蛋的美国口音盖过了女人低柔的歌声，很快，起哄的笑骂此起彼伏，几个有关于生殖和性交的单词随着唾沫星子喷溅到台上，把这个卖唱歌手的脸烫得通红，她不安地抱着吉他站起来，佯作镇定地朝着对她毫无敬意的观众们鞠了一躬，转身要躲到后台去。</p><p>离这个女人最近喊得最响的那个美国兵飞扑到台上伸手把她拽倒，这个毫无防备的女人在摔倒的那一刻仍把她吃饭的工具——那把红吉他护在胸前。躁动的人群更加兴奋起来，几个没有玩伴的大兵连滚带爬地上台把这女人团团围住，从她细瘦的双臂和单薄的胸膛之间抢走那把碍事的吉他简直轻而易举，比撕烂她毛呢裙的裙摆和咧开她胸前的纽扣更简单。</p><p>“不是白嫖，小姐，我们给你黑市里很紧俏的牛肉罐头，这可算不上强奸。”美国兵从随身的背包里掏出一个铁罐塞进卖唱女的手里。</p><p>罗杰泰勒有那么一瞬间很想冲上去帮助这个女人，尽管他只是个皇家空军的后勤兵，时常偷懒逃脱体能训练，也从没有真的上过战场，但是看着同胞受辱无疑在挑战他的自尊心。不过那罐牛肉罐头让他觉得自己逞英雄也许是在坏了这姑娘的好事，没准她正盼着这个呢——这年月，没人会为了一顿饱饭而职责一个女人的不检点，hunger knows no dignity。</p><p>罗杰泰勒的座位偏远，远离暴行的中心，也让他及时捕捉到地面上远远传来的卡车碾路的声音。他把赶紧把酒瓶悄悄地藏在墙边的暖气片边缘，猫着腰窜上楼梯，在宪兵队来抓人的车停在酒馆门口前及时躲进旁边黑漆漆的小巷里。</p><p>不一会儿，这堆寻欢作乐的大兵就被压上了回军营的卡车，罗杰泰勒借着宪兵们手电筒的光看到一个人高马大的美国兵被担架抬了出来，头破血流，嘴里还不住骂着：“这欠操的英国婊子，不要就不要，还他妈拿着罐头砸人……”</p><p>骚乱平息后，罗杰泰勒本想再去皮卡迪利广场碰碰运气，很多初次卖身的女人会选择那里，以爱神雕像为中心，她们会穿着自己仅剩的漂亮衣裙，擦亮打火机的火光为信号，好让他们这些猎艳的大兵们看清楚她们的脸，随意挑选。</p><p>但他没走两步就又折回酒馆里，妈的，他忘了自己还剩了半瓶酒。</p><p>本来还算干净整洁的酒馆现在乱得像被德国鬼子扫荡过，罗杰找到酒瓶猛灌了一口，随手扶起了离自己最近的几把椅子。</p><p>他注意到那个差点被强奸的女人，她衣衫不整，蓬松的卷发现在乱七八糟地在头顶上炸开，正趴在地上膝手并用地爬来爬去，狼狈地躲避随处可见的碎玻璃和垃圾。</p><p>“你找什么呢？”罗杰泰勒多嘴地问了一句。</p><p>“我的吉他。”卖唱女伸出沾满灰尘的手把垂在脸前的乱发拢到耳后。</p><p>他点了点头，眯起自己的近视眼漫无目的地四处乱走，不出五步，感到脚下一绊，响起了琴弦断裂的声音。</p><p>“我想我找到了。”罗杰泰勒从自己的军靴下抽出那把琴，邀功似的把它展示给女人看，断了两根弦，琴箱上漏了个洞。</p><p>女人深深叹了口气，撑着自己的膝盖勉强站起来，罗杰泰勒怀疑刚才的美国兵动手打了她，因为她正伛偻着高挑的身体，捂着肚子接过自己破烂的吉他，重新把它抱在胸前，又无声地蹲在地上一言不发。</p><p>“你要是不嫌弃就把这个拿走吃了吧。”卖唱女有气无力地指了指地上被打瘪了的牛肉罐头，她也不知道自己刚才哪来的力气对着强壮的美国兵反击，从前她是连大声说话都不敢的，不过从前的男人也不这样粗暴。</p><p>罗杰泰勒撇了撇嘴，走上前把罐头踢得更远了些。他是管后勤的，就像厨子永远饿不着自己，他也从来不缺物资。</p><p>他低头看了眼蜷成团坐在地上的女人，她现在几乎算衣不蔽体了，才和门口吸引顾客用的海报有几分相像。</p><p>“喂，”他伸手拍了拍她裸露的肩膀，“你想不想喝咖啡？”</p><p>“……你有？”女人捂着肚子问。</p><p>“如果你有热水的话。”</p><p>她想了一会儿，像下定决心似的领着他去了自己的住处——就在酒馆的后台。</p><p>在水龙头下洗干净手，接了一壶水又用火柴点上炉子，女人招呼他坐在离门口最近的那把椅子上。</p><p>“要多等一会儿，这年头炉子热得慢。”她随口解释着，又拉开一个布帘，从寥寥的几个衣架上挑了一件还算干净的粉红色无袖长裙。</p><p>罗杰泰勒远远地坐在门边，痴痴盯着女人那基本上毫无吸引力的身体，他没得可选，过了今晚，又不知道要等上多久才能再见到个女人。</p><p>“先生，先生！”女人连喊了几声才把罗杰泰勒的蓝眼睛从她贫瘠的胸前移开，很明显她也脸红了，“您能回避一下吗？我想换身衣服。”</p><p>他故作正经地捂上眼睛，又确保能从指缝里看清女人的一举一动，真他妈扫兴，这娘们在家里也不脱衬裤。</p><p>女人换上睡裙后又开始对着充满划痕的镜子给自己的一头卷发上发卷，她的头发可真多，罗杰泰勒看到最后觉得她那细长的脖子起码承受了三磅的额外重量。不过顺着她抬起的瘦胳膊，以他坐着的角度，正好能从宽大的袖口处看清她的奶子，不大但是也不下垂，奶头和奶肉一样柔软。</p><p>“我叫罗杰泰勒。”他想起来要自我介绍，毕竟过不了多久她就要在床上喊这个名字了。</p><p>“布莱恩梅，就像海报上写的那样。”女人微笑着洗干净了两个咖啡杯，炉子上的水呼呼地冒着白气。</p><p>罗杰泰勒从挎包里拿出那罐速溶咖啡，接过布莱恩梅递给他的小勺子，看着举到自己眼前的两个空杯子，迟迟没有动作。</p><p>“你怎么了？”布莱恩梅晃晃手里的杯子。</p><p>他确信这女人够干净，够天真也够蠢。事到如今还相信世上有免费的咖啡，还他妈是在某个男人手里的咖啡。</p><p>“这可是进口咖啡，”他说，“我得先看看汇率合理不合理。”他冲她偏了偏头。</p><p>罗杰泰勒听到头顶传来一声轻微的叹息，站在他眼前的女人紧张得肚皮都在颤抖，她弯下腰，开裂的嘴唇在他脸上印下一个干巴巴的吻。</p><p>他舀了一勺咖啡在其中的一个杯子里。</p><p>“另一边。”他又偏了偏头，故意忽略女人已经冒出冷汗的脸，等着又一个强迫下的吻。<br/>
……</p><p>得到咖啡的布莱恩梅迅速从男人眼前抽身，端着杯子留给他一个不安的背影。</p><p>这怎么够呢？</p><p>“难道你不要牛奶和糖了吗？”罗杰泰勒继续从包里掏出两个罐子。他知道这个布莱恩梅的堕落只是时间问题，她赖以为生的吉他被弄坏了，再买一把几乎不可能，上一个难捱的冬天大部分人家都把木质的吉他劈开当柴火烧掉了。</p><p>这场仗这么多年下来都打得人精神扭曲了。光是看着这个体面又正派的女人在他面前跪下就让罗杰泰勒更硬了，更何况她还比他高出那么多。</p><p>她解开他的裤腰带，掏出他的阴茎，伸手揉弄他满是金色耻毛的阴囊，动作不算麻利但也绝不陌生。罗泰勒在她浅浅地含住他的阴茎的时候想，也许布莱恩梅是个失去丈夫的小寡妇，新婚没多久丈夫就被征召入伍，刚刚开了荤就被迫守身，只能在深夜通过自慰来一遍遍温习基本的床笫技巧。</p><p>她把他含得更深了一些，还用软烫的舌头舔他。罗杰泰勒爽得向后仰头，耳边听着唾液和空气在他们交合处搅动的声音，看到身后简易的书架上摆满了物理书和数学书，他又假设布莱恩梅是个失去学生的老师，或者是学校被炸平无处可去的教授。不过他正专心操着她的嘴，无心顾及这张像屄一样又湿又滑的器官里能吐露出什么闻者落泪听者伤心的悲惨故事。</p><p>他抓着她满头的发卷强迫她深喉，像操逼一样粗暴地抽插，让这个不敢反抗的女人喉头涌起窒息般的水声，直到金色的耻毛蹭上她的嘴唇和下巴，他才满足地叹息出声，摁住她的后脑射精，眼看着过多的精液从女人的嘴角和鼻孔里淌出来。</p><p>布莱恩梅被呛得直流泪，像溺水一样趴在地上又吐又呕，罗杰泰勒看得过瘾，慷慨地在她的杯子里多加了两勺奶。</p><p>这矫情的女人还在水池边漱口刷牙折腾了好一阵，然后才白着一张脸蜷缩在另一把椅子上小口啜着得来不易的热咖啡。</p><p>罗杰泰勒眼巴巴地看着她把咖啡喝得见底，感到自己的老二经过短暂的休整后又精神起来了，已经深夜了，他还是很想做爱。</p><p>脸上有了点血色的布莱恩梅把两个咖啡杯收进水池里，又把罗杰泰勒摊在她床上的东西都装进他的包里，无声地下了逐客令。</p><p>“我还有……”</p><p>“谢谢，”女人冷静又克制的声音里有掩饰不住的虚弱和疲惫，“咖啡对我来说就够了，你可以去别的有需要的女人那里碰碰运气。”</p><p>罗杰泰勒装作无所谓地耸耸肩，从她手里接过自己的包，转身就走，而布莱恩梅根本不想理他，她只想在床上好好躺一会儿。</p><p>但是他很快就反悔了，这么晚的时候，他上哪儿再找个像她一样倒霉的女人呢？</p><p>即使这瘦高个儿的女人比他高上一个头，凭借着体重和蛮力在床上控制住她也并不困难，罗杰泰勒吸取了被开瓢的美国大兵的教训，胳膊一挥把床头柜上的东西都扫到地上去，免得这个长手长脚的娘儿们再随手用什么趁手的家伙攻击他。</p><p>裙子不错，他喜欢女人穿裙子，这意味着他只有一件衣服要对付，甚至都不用脱下来，一股脑地把它往上掀就得了。罗杰一边胡乱地亲着梅惊慌失措的面孔，一边伸手挑开她的衬裤探进她的内裤里。里面烫手得很，又湿又滑，他甚至不需要什么前戏。</p><p>“假正经的骚货，”他撕咬着她的嘴唇骂道，昏暗的光线下罗杰泰勒一点也没注意到布莱恩梅的脸色难看到了极点，“你都把我的手整个打湿了。”</p><p>女人皱着眉头瞪着他，屈辱的眼泪慢慢地盛在眼眶里，她伸手推拒着压在身上的士兵，推不动就捂着脸呜呜哭起来，哭声悲惨又委屈。</p><p>“嘘——你他妈怎么了？”见鬼了，他罗杰泰勒可从没当过强奸犯，一只手还伸在她的裤裆里舍不得抽出来，他用另一只手给女人抹眼泪擦鼻涕，“我怎么着你了？我没打你没骂你还要给你东西，我还想从美国人手里救你，我折腾一晚上不就想和你睡一觉吗？”</p><p>女人抽泣着把因为紧张而紧搅在一起的腿根敞开，红着脸小声说：“那不是……那是我的血。”</p><p>“……什么血？你受伤了？哦不！操！不！对不起！”</p><p>罗杰反应过来自己对她做了什么，翻身下床甩着鸡巴冲向水池，一手的血淅淅沥沥地滴了一路，血腥味儿顺着水流钻进他的鼻子里，他一边忍着恶心一边怪自己眼瘸，她一定是痛经好久了，才想喝杯热咖啡。</p><p>搓着洗干净的手再蹭回到床边，罗杰泰勒今晚上第一次心存愧疚地看着蜷在床上的布莱恩梅，他发现自己尴尬地陷入进退两难的境地，他既没有高尚到毅然穿上裤子回到宿舍对着墙上丽塔海华丝的海报撸上一发；也没有无耻到不顾姑娘的特殊情况而粗暴地硬闯红灯。</p><p>May躺在床上闭了一会眼，以为再睁开眼时这个讨厌的男人已经识相地离开了。但没有，这个吊儿郎当的连军帽都是歪戴着的士兵只是蔫嗒嗒地杵在她身边。她面无表情地瞟了一眼男人的胯下，还很实在地精神着。</p><p>“唉……”她认命了，深深叹了口气，找了块干净的褥子垫在身下，冲着男人敞开了腿，“对我温柔点，我真的不太好受。”</p><p>他几乎是兴奋地直接蹦到了她身上，“其实开战前我是个医学生……”他伸手按压着女人因为营养不良而向脊柱凹陷下去的、小船一样的腹部，看到她下面的洞口又涌出一股经血，像快餐店里漏了的番茄酱瓶。</p><p>梅差点相信这个来自诺福克郡的金发士兵曾经也是个体面人，直到他嘴里念叨着：“你这个痛经，通一通就好。”并且扶着鸡巴借着血的润滑直接一捅到底，她才明白这个男人为了上床是什么瞎话也能编出来的。</p><p>艹，太爽了，她紧得像是头一回挨操。肉体上的满足让罗杰泰勒差点感动地落下眼泪，他像个初次发情的畜生一样在她的身体里毫无章法地胡乱抽插，误打误撞地碰到某个奇异的重点时布莱恩梅也会诚实地作出反应。她叫起床来真好听，比唱歌的时候好听多了。罗杰泰勒专注地操屄，以至于都不确定这句话他是在心中腹诽还是真的说出了口。</p><p>以往罗杰泰勒最喜欢姑娘们的奶子了，发育得很好的女孩在床上被顶得晃来晃去的时候，奶子也会跟着摇个不停，没有什么东西的手感比得上一对脂肪充盈的奶子。但今晚他却扑了个空，布莱恩梅几乎没有胸部，那一点点脂肪因为平躺的体位而分散流失，在罗杰泰勒不死心地攥着那块干瘪的皮肉用力地揉弄的时候，只有她的乳头硬得像颗石头一样，和她的胸骨一起硌着他的手心。</p><p>他失望地把脑袋埋进她的颈窝里，空落落的双手转而抓着她同样娇小的臀瓣，抬起她还淌血的下身撞向自己的老二。他知道自己该心存感激，天不亮他就要回军营了，而布莱恩梅是自己唯一能得到的女人。虽然不柔软丰满，好歹她很暖和，而且是个体面人。在安全、温饱、尊严都难以为继的情况下，体面多奢侈啊。</p><p>“你可真够奇怪的。”罗杰泰勒感到布莱恩梅在温柔地亲吻他的头发，他现在被这个高个子的女人整个揽在怀里，哭得稀里哗啦的，屁股却还像条野狗一样耸动，操着她湿湿软软的屄。</p><p>他射在女人的阴道里时，她的长腿紧紧地夹着他的腰，好像她也正需要这个似的。</p><p>完事了的罗杰泰勒花了半分钟喘匀了气，拍了拍布莱恩梅被内射得有点鼓起来的小腹，他翻身下床，在水池边用冷水擦拭手上身上的血迹。他从镜子里看着赤身裸体的女人披着被单坐起来，用手捧着喝咖啡时剩下的热水清理下体，被干松了的阴道口涌出来红白相间的秽物，她不会怀孕的，不是这次。</p><p>后勤兵临走前，掏出包里的饼干和果酱扔在卖唱女一片狼藉的床上。</p><p>“我不确定我还能不能付得起。”疲惫的女人坐在床边整理着她又被扯乱的发卷。</p><p>“没事，我们想想办法，比如分期付款。”</p><p>他最后摘下帽子向这位陋室里的淑女致意。</p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>